


Machi’s Social Gathering!

by BearGarbage



Series: The PB Cafe [30]
Category: Shirokuma Cafe | Polar Bear's Cafe, くまみこ | Kuma Miko | Girl Meets Bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage





	Machi’s Social Gathering!

It was a normal Saturday afternoon in the Miko Shrine, and due to this, a certain brown bear was taking a nap inside his shack.

Waking up, he slowly rose from his hammock with a yawn. Getting out of it, he slowly trudged out of the shack and towards the shrine.

Getting to it, Natsu stopped to look up at the crude decorations that hung on the front door.

Looking up at the various lights and a printed sign saying ‘Party here! :)’

He couldn’t help but squint at it. Did Machi actually manage to print something? Her knowledge of the modern technology...was surely improving.

Getting inside the shrine, he looked to see the young girl bolt from table to table...placing bowls of snacks down.

He couldn’t help but let his eyes widen in shock. She seemed a bit hyped….but for what? What was Machi even doing?

Putting a paw down on the girl’s shoulder mid-run, she stopped to look up at him. Paper plates and cups clutched tightly in his hand.

“Machi, what’s going on?” Natsu asked, looking down at her a bit concerned.

“I’m getting ready for the party I made! I-I invited people and everything! Like a normal city girl would!” Machi said with a bright smile.

Natsu couldn’t help but smile in return. Her happiness could be a bit contagious at times. But his face faltered at her last sentence.

“You know...you don’t need to be a city girl to be social,” Natsu said with a bit of a displeased look.

“I know, but….it still feels a bit nice to know I can be more than just a country bumpkin!” Machi cheesed before going off to continue setting up.

Natsu couldn’t help but feel happy tears prick his eyes seeing the young girl set up. Machi actually organized a party...she actually had ENOUGH friends to make a party! Natsu soon began to go into a wistful remembrance of when she was young.

How much she relied on him to be there. How he was her only friend. She would come crying to him anytime something bad happened to him…

Natsu was snapped out of his wistful trance by Machi patting him repeatedly on the paw.

“Natsu! Someone is at the door! I think it’s our guests! Can you please check it?” Machi said,with a bit of pleading eyes to make the other feel guilty.

With a sigh of defeat Natsu told the girl okay before trudging over to the door.   
Opening it, Natsu looked to see two bears he didn’t expect to see.

Nodding to them Natsu said, “Good Afternoon, come in.”

“Afternoon.” They said before going in.

Natsu watched the two before planning to close the door. He halted as he saw a small Panda trail behind the two?!

Realizing his mistake, Natsu looked down at the other with a sheepish smile.

“A-Ah….my apologies Panda-Kun!” Natsu said as the other began to come inside.

“It’s okay Natsu-San! I understand you didn’t see me.” Panda-Kun began with his usual chipper smile.

“I should’ve been in front of Shirokuma-San and Grizzly-San! But they were walking so fast! And I was keeping up with them at first….but then I decided ‘I’m too cute to be doing exercise!’ and I just decided to slowly walk behind them.”

“Eh….” Natsu could only peer down at the small bear nervously. He had no idea what to say in response to his story.

“That’s a very nice story Panda-Kun.” He nodded.

“Do you wanna hear more? I have like a bunch of stories!” Panda-Kun asked the other with a happy smile.

Natsu couldn’t help but grimace at it….while the old bear was usually very brutally honest, he couldn’t tell the small cute Panda in front of him he wasn’t very interested.

“Wait give me a second.” Natsu said, before grabbing a plate, and putting a variety of snacks on there before grabbing the whole chip bowl as well.

“Okay Panda-Kun.” He sighed, before going with the other to sit at the table.

Meanwhile, Machi casually chatted with both Shirokuma and Grizzly! She felt really nervous speaking to the two bears, but it also felt strangely nice.

“So Machi-Chan...” Shirokuma began, as Machi took a sip of her drink.

“Why isn’t Panda-Chan and Grizz-Chan here?” Shirokuma asked with curiosity.

“Well I did invite both of them! But they said they were having ‘brother time’ that day and couldn’t come..” Machi mumbled a bit at the last part.

Talking some more, Machi listened to Grizzly talk about the various escapades that happened between him and Grizz at the bar, how Shirokuma was thinking of adding a new type of salmon pizza to the menu; which both Machi and Grizzly said weren’t a very sound business idea. And then Machi talked about how she found this nice animal social media site! And how she already managed to become friends with a snake, a crocodile, a bear, and three otters! She even managed to group them together in a group chat with herself and they have a lot of fun sending random pictures and talking!

After a while of talking, Machi finally began to say, “I hope you guys enjoyed the snacks I’ve set out for you!” Machi said with a smile.

They all nodded in agreeance, praising the girl for her choice of food. All except for Shirokuma who said jokingly some salmon would’ve been nice.

And with a determined fiery smile she responded “The main dishes I’m bringing out WILL have salmon!”

Shirokuma couldn’t help but look off in embarrassment at his joke being defused like that. But he appreciated the young girl’s enthusiasm.

“What are you serving?” Panda-Kun asked.

“Ah! Well I’ll be giving you guys Salmon Teriyaki and some salmon fried rice.”

“S-Salmon rice?” Natsu repeated with a bit of a worried look, holding a now empty bowl of pickle flavored chips.

“Yeah? What’s wrong? Did something happen Natsu?” Machi asked with a worried look.

“Yeah….I may have ate it. I thought it was breakfast.” Natsu responded a bit timidly.

Machi’s face fell a bit...she had no idea what to do now! She’d have to make more salmon fried rice..

“I-It’s okay Natsu….I’ll just go make some more!” Machi said with a bit of a forced smile.

“G-Gomen Machi-Chan..” Natsu said with a bow.

“No no it’s okay, really Natsu. You didn’t do it on purpose.” Machi said, beginning to go to the back.

In a surprise she heard a familiar rough voice sound out. “I’m helping you with the rice.”

Machi looked back to see the determined Grizzly now standing up, before he walked over to her.

“O-Okay!” She nervously croaked out before going in the back with him.

As Machi began to set up the pan for frying rice and one for salmon, Grizzly took out the leftover rice from the fridge and some salmon.

Taking the responsibility for frying the salmon Grizzly began to cook the salmon as Machi fried the rice.

After finishing everything up and putting it in five bowls, they began to take the salmon fried rice out, setting it down for each person.

Going back in the kitchen to get the salmon teriyaki they also handed those out on plates before sitting down.

Looking at the Grizzly, she couldn’t help but smile at his kind gesture.

“A-Arigatou Grizzly-San.” She peeped.

“It’s nothin kid.” Grizzly nonchalantly replied.

“Okay enough talking! Let’s eat!” Panda-Kun said, before beginning to eat the salmon rice. 

Frowning for a moment...Panda felt like something was missing, before Machi placed the bushels of bamboo grass on his plate next to the salmon.

“Sorry almost forgot!” Machi said with a sheepish smile, before the bear gave her a bright smile.

“Itadakimasu!” The sea of voices said before beginning to eat the food.


End file.
